Chandrila
Riposte *Salline *Sénat Galactique |Surface immergée= |Population= |Démonyme=ChandrilienStar Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages |Espèces principales=*Humains''Ultimate Star Wars'' *Pantoriens |Créatures=*Aileronskor *Coquille de perle *Marmale *Oiseau bula *Patte d'étoile |Flore=*Fleur de sachi *Herbebaume *Lorachidée |Affiliation=*République Galactique *Empire Galactique *Alliance RebelleStar Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles *Nouvelle République |Importation= |Exportation= }}Chandrila était une planète des Mondes du Noyau. L'humaine Mon Mothma en était native de ce monde. Elle le représenta au Sénat de la République Galactique. Ben Solo était originaire de Chandrila. Chandrila était l'une des planètes que l'Empereur Palpatine comptait détruire avec la seconde Étoile de la Mort. Après la bataille d'Endor, Chandrila devint la capitale de la Nouvelle République et le Sénat Galactique s'installa alors temporairement à Hanna City. Histoire Membre de la République Durant la Crise Séparatiste, le scientifique Galen Walton Erso visita Chandrila avec sa femme, Lyra Erso. Tous deux se remémorèrent cette visite lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés sur Vallt durant la Guerre des Clones.Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel Le rêve de Skywalker Près de trente ans après la bataille d'Endor, Les Archives Rebelles furent découvertes sur Durkteel et remises à la Résistance. Le major Caluan Ematt et la générale Leia Organa annotèrent les documents contenus à l'intérieur dans l'espoir que cela aide la Résistance contre le Premier Ordre. Au cours d'une nuit sur Ahch-To, Luke Skywalker rêva comment la galaxie aurait évolué s'il n'avait pas rejoint l'Alliance Rebelle et qu'il était resté sur Tatooine pour épouser Camie Marstrap. L'Empire aurait utilisé l'Étoile de la Mort pour détruire Alderaan, mais également Mon Cala et Chandrila.''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) Population Les Chandriliens étaient considérés comme pacifiques et légèrement hautains, pédants et intéressés par la politique. Ils avaient la réputation d'être tolérants à l'égard des relations de même sexe. Après la chute de l'Empire, certains Chandriliens appréciaient fort peu les Impériaux. En coulisses Chandrila a été mentionné pour la première fois en 1994 dans le roman Légendes Trêve à Bakura de Kathy Tyers. Elle a devenue Canon lorsqu'elle est apparut en tant que capitale de la Nouvelle République dans le roman Riposte écrit par Chuck Wendig et publié en 2015. Apparitions *''Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * **Saison 3 ***Rencontre imprévue **Saison 4 ***Au Nom de la Rébellion *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman jeunesse) *''Cible mouvante'' *''Riposte'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' *''Liens du Sang'' *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) }} Sources *''Star Wars Rebels : Journal du rebelle par Ezra Bridger'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * * Notes et références Catégorie:Planètes des Mondes du Noyau Catégorie:Lieux de Chandrila